The Biostatistics Core provides support to the 3 projects of the O'Brien Center in the areas of study design, data collection and visualization, database development and management, data quality control, data analysis, bioinformatics, and interpretation. In this regard, members ofthe Core provide solutions to commonplace and complex or unique problems that arise during the planning and execution of the projects. Core investigators have extensive experience in a wide range of biostatistical, epidemiologic and translational research methodologies and applications. This O'Brien Center focuses on the epidemiology, genetics, biomarkers, and treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). Each project has extensive discussion with a biostatistician/epidemiologist whose own primary research focus is prostatic diseases. Because Core members already have considerable understanding of many of the central research questions and research problems associated with prostatic diseases, they are able to play an integral role as members of the team for each project, and serve as a bridge to facilitate interactions among the projects.